oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Wilderness Agility Course
Background The Wilderness agility course (labeled on the world map as "Agility Training Area") requires level 52 agility to enter. The course is divided into two parts: the edge and the main course. Players who are entering the main course must balance themselves through the edge. The course is regarded as the best course for players who have mid-level Agility to gain experience, as the other best one Ape Atoll Agility Course has a higher failing rate. However, this course is quite dangerous to most of the agility trainers since Revenants would usually patrol inside or around the area, sometimes killing the players who are training. Also, Player Killers on PvP worlds world hop to kill players training agility. Equipment *Having a lower weight helps to reduce obstacle failing rates. Weight-reducing gear includes Boots of lightness , Spotted cape or Spottier cape and Penance gloves. *Since Revenants may roam the area, it is important to bring only items that players are willing to lose. Anti-poison potions are also important to cure the poison they can inflict. *Fair amounts of food should be brought at all levels (due to Revenant attacks), although less will be needed at higher levels. *If players are using the Ardougne teleport lever, a slash weapon or a knife is required. *Bones to Peaches tabs can allow for a longer stay at the course, since there are bone spawns below the course, and plenty of skeletons to kill for bones. Be careful though, if you die early on you will probably lose all your tabs. Transportation Players can use teleports from Ancient Magicks (Ghorrock Teleport with 96 Magic) or Lunar Spells (Ice Plateau Teleport with 89 Magic) to bring them due west of the course. Players who do not have the Magic level to cast the spells above can pull the Ardougne teleport lever and then run north past revenant knights. It is recommed to use protect from magic. Slash the web, and then run west untill you reach Mage Arena and Pirates' Hideout. Players taking this path would be more easily attacked by wandering Protect from Magicthat a slashing weapon or knife is needed. Facilities Ground Level The table below lists all the obstacles that gives experience. Note that there is no experience bonus upon completing the course if the player forgets to retry an obstacle after failing it. It is notable that there are two Level 25 skeletons between the log balance and the rockslide. Underground It is possible to fall on the ropeswing and log. If the player fails these obstacles, they will be placed in a small dungeon, with 4 bones spawns and several skeletons. The ladder to escape is in the northeastern part of this dungeon. The stepping stones can be failed as well, but failing these will only send you to the side of the ladder, at the same time deducting 26.6% (rounded down) of players' remaining hitpoints. Revenants Revenant orks, Revenant vampires and Revenant goblins patrol the course at regular intervals. It is possible to remain on the course (in a different area) with a Revenant and not be attacked. It should be noted that Revenants can attack from outside of the course when the player is at the southern-most area (near the entrance). If players are unluckily attacked by Revenants, they should proceed to the ladder that goes under the agility course, stand behind the ladder (northern side), and then switch worlds. Since Revenants cannot go down the ladder, the player can take cover there, and also be protected from the attacks of Skeletons. Category:Agility Category:Wilderness Category:Locations